


"Even Humans like to Sleep too"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Marionette | The Puppet, Misunderstandings, Other, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sleep, Sleepiness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: The music in the prize corner, while repetitive, is at least a litte relaxing.And you know, it's early in the night, something loud is surely going to wake Jeremy at some point.He's probably the world's biggest idiot, but Jeremy's sure if he just takes alittlenap, nothing will happen...
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Marionette | The Puppet, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Marionette | The Puppet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"Even Humans like to Sleep too"

The music box had stopped, and the Puppet had awoken.

And they were angry.

The music box was their one soothing point, to ease them of their always running mind. It was the one thing that could calm them down.

They couldn't wind it themselves, it had no turn, the music started and stopped at someone else's whim--someone else who had to make a _choice_ not to pay attention to it, they couldn't see how _anyone_ could forget about it.

They knew exactly who made their choice, and who will suffer the consequences.

There was not a single roadblock in the way, no questions from the others, nothing to hold them back--they were heading straight for the poor soul that had not a single chance of surviving.

They had made their way to them, clearly upset, whatever dirty excuse of a guard that thinks they can just come in here and believe that taking away another's comfort was just going to be ignored is in for a--

...What appeared to be a man was sleeping, on his desk, with the monitor still running next to him.

Through a quick examination, they could see he was on cam eleven at the prize corner where the music box was, meaning there was a good chance that he fell asleep while he was on it.

Perhaps he was listening to it as well, maybe even to comfort himself too, from his wandering mind, his troubles...and just as it does to them, it brought him to sleep.

There's a chance they got a little too upset over what had happened.

They lightly tapped at his shoulder, again and again with a bit more force each time until they could see him open his eyes, slow and reluctant.

"...Would you care to wind up the music box?" They pointed to the monitor. "...Huh? Yeah...sure, on it..." He was barely awake as he held his finger down on the button, before letting out. "Thank you." "Yeah, you're...you're welcome..."

With that, they waved off to him, leaving him be to return to their home to fall asleep themselves for the rest of the night. He didn't wave back, or well, he kind of did, he just held his hand up as he attempted to wake up fully before setting it back down.

He wasn't malicious, he was just tired.

They could relate a lot to him in that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Made on August 21th 2020, on Wattpad.


End file.
